1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Here, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording material using an electrophotographic image formation process. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (laser beam printer, LED printer or the like), a facsimile machine and a word processor or the like.
2. Related Background Art
The process cartridge contains integrally an electrophotographic photosensitive member and charging means, developing means or cleaning means, and is detachably mountable relative to a main assembly of the image forming apparatus. It may integrally contain the electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least one of the charging means, the developing means and the cleaning means. As another example, it may contain the electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least the developing means.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, the process cartridge is used, which contains the electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means actable on said electrophotographic photosensitive member, and which is detachably mountable as a unit to a main assembly of the image forming apparatus (process cartridge type). With this process cartridge type, the maintenance of the apparatus can be carried out in effect by the user without depending on a serviceman. Therefore, the process cartridge type is now widely used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
The present invention is directed to a further improvement of such a process cartridge.
A driving system for a photosensitive member in a process cartridge type, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,335 and 5,023,660. A method of mounting a photosensitive drum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,211.